


Giving in to Temptation

by SpaceBabyKeith



Series: The Stripper & The Virgin [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Intersex Keith (Voltron), M/M, No worries they love each other! just... they aren't good with feelings, Not a happy ending for a reason, Omegaverse, Sheith Big Bang 2018, So Keith wears dresses, Stripper AU, a lot of smut tbh, alpha/beta/omega, feminine Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15888723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBabyKeith/pseuds/SpaceBabyKeith
Summary: Keith Kogane was a college drop-out who became a stripper to make some money for himself. He had no true family and lacked the drive for school as an omega male.Takashi Shirogane is an alpha male with little to no experience in the field and is constantly invested in his work. When he meets Keith, seductive with his dance and his body, tempting him with all his curves, his world turns to shit and he gives the last piece of his innocence away.Keith was very surprised to find out he was developing feelings towards someone for once in his life, something that did not fail to scare him.Art for the big bang can be foundhere.





	1. Virgin Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I am so glad that I got to work with Yami on this. She has given me so much inspiration for the fic that I am grateful she was my artist. Yami is an amazing person and you should go check her out on Tumblr. We couldn't have been a better pair with the both of us being Keith lovers. This was my first big bang ever and I am glad she made it easier for me!
> 
> God, I am glad this is finally over tho? I have been wanting to post this for the longest time now and I kind of feel upset with the outcome! This took a lot of progressions, and for the past six months, my life has been complete and utter hell. In the midst of it all, I decided to make this work into a series! The first part is complete and just for the big bang, but the other parts will feature so much more than what I can do for the BB since I am so limited to rules. :c
> 
> Let's just say this fic is a shit ton of spice... With extra on the side of something. 
> 
> ;; *hides away* This was my first bang ever, hence why the fic isn't as good as what I can usually do when I am not pressured.

The red-light district was bustling with people late in the night. There were people of all ages and races, walking about, talking, and laughing, grinning as they held black bags in their hands that held certain secrets. The red-light district was always busy, especially when it came to the weekends when a lot of people didn’t work and would instead be throwing their money at people instead of into their bank account. Everywhere someone turned there was always someone there either about to run into them or greet them with a proper, and not embarrassed, hello. No one knew each other, but they greeted each other in ways that made it seemed like they did. No one judged if you were Altean or Galran or human. No one judged if you were coming out of a sex shop or a club. There was no judgment for the fact that everyone was the same in their own little way.  
  
Many people were going in and out of strip clubs that were spotted here and there along the streets, but one of the most popular ones was a male strip club, for one reason only: There was a stripper, and he was the only male omega stripper in there. Male omegas were hard to come by, especially one who was willing to share his body with the entire world and have everything exposed to everyone watching. Keith was not one to share his body with ease, but more so did it when there was a proper exchange of information that the man he would be with was clean. Being a stripper meant he had to share his body with an audience, but behind closed doors, he was picky and only chose so often.  
  
Keith Kogane was mindful when it came to his job, and he was just as aware when it came to his body and his own mind. He didn’t want to let anyone in or let anyone reroute the way he thought just for the sake of pleasure. Keith was his own person, and he would always be, no matter what. He was not the type of person to change who he was for the sake of someone else, and in return, Keith allowed whoever he was with to be who they wanted to be as long as he got the same chance. The moment his partner tried changing him, he would drop the relationship and not speak about it again. Talking it out has always been a problem with him. Keith was on his feet and didn’t let anyone in the world stop him from being who he wanted to be. While Keith knew he wasn’t perfect, sometimes the earth crumbling beneath his feet at hard times, he knew that he could overcome obstacles and one day make it to the top to where he wanted to be.  
  
Keith’s story would be incredible.  
  
It was the same old, same old, another night fueled by incredible tips from generous donors. It was another night of crawling on the stage for the money he earned, slipping them in the sides of his panties, or keeping them in his hands on the night where he would show absolutely everything. People seemed to love it when he showed all his skin, revealing his cock, showing how turned on he was by the hungry gaze of men who stared. He loved being looked at and told he was pretty, yet he always kept that calm composure and made sure no one knew what he was thinking. If someone offered to have sex with him, he would slap them with his most proper answer: “Show me the proper papers on being tested for any sexually transmitted diseases, and I’ll let you in… Maybe.” While Keith didn’t let everyone in, some people were fortunate enough to have the chance to even go for the gold.  
  
And tonight, there would be a lucky bachelor… Except everything was going to be different.  
  
As per usual, the men were howling, some screaming for more clothes to be taken off, and there were copious amounts of drinking going on. In one of the corners, there was a large group of businessmen, smoking their cigars and cigarettes, laughing at certain jokes. At the opposing corner, there was another group of men, more secretive with their work, but they seemed to have similar jokes yet more brutal faces, and then a bachelor party. When Keith came on, _Akira_ , everyone turned their gaze to the male on the stage and watched with their appetites building up for a libidinous omega who was made to be sexed up. Conversations ceased for a moment, only focused on their building arousal for the beauty who moved his hips in ways that others didn’t move them, and the men made sure to note his wandering eyes for someone in the crowd.  
  
It seemed like Keith was very hungry for something that very night and these men had no idea how lucky they were for being contemplated as an option to please him. Someone in the audience that was influencing his behavior, making Keith tremble with need due to that overwhelming scent that towered over every single alpha in the room. Keith wondered and watched, waiting to see if the multicolored hued spotlights illuminated the alpha responsible for such robust scent, but nothing happened. Everyone quietly watched and saw pieces of clothing being thrown to the side of the stage. A lot of things were being thrown that night: Sanity, dignity, clothing, money… No one had any morals when they saw this beauty at any given moment during any night.  
  
Keith was ready to be ravished by a fortunate soul, he just didn’t know which one yet, but it was evident that he was hot, horny, and fucking ready for some action. It’s been what? A month since his last encounter? He was dying for pleasure, and he was due for his next heat in a few weeks, so he knew that he needed some relief or his heat would be an absolute disaster if he were to go through it alone. He was just trying to pinpoint who the person in the crowd was, and it wasn’t one of his regulars. Who… Who is making him tremble like this? Who was making him feel like he should submit in front of everyone? He wouldn’t mind getting fucked on stage by an alpha male, but that would be a cause for termination being indecent like that, so this was something he would have to make do with. He would have to finish his show and find the source of what could be a new beginning.  
  
It wasn't until he stopped searching that his eyes met gunmetal colored ones. There was a face that stood out, a look that showed apparent interest but hid the real intentions behind the calm and elegant display. There was something about this male that caught Keith’s attention, and it only made him work harder on the pole, his body moving around, his panties low on his hips as he waited for the finale to finally take everything off. Tonight was a nude night, his manager put it, so everyone would be able to see how aroused he felt with seeing such an intense and hot gaze. His eyes were glued to that face, his lips parted as he pressed against the pole, slowly making his way down as he moved his hips from side to side. Then he slid right back up with the same motion, head tilted back as he pushed away and finally removed the last piece of clothing he needed to take off.  
  
Oh, everyone went wild when they saw the blush that formed on Keith’s face and how his chest rose and fell. They saw how fucked he looked without being fucked, and how he was ready for someone to fuck him. He was glad there was no slick dripping down his thighs, but there was about to be if he didn’t get off that stage. Luckily, the song ended, and it was his time to get off, picking up all the hard cash he earned and grabbed the small skirt he had been wearing before and slipped it on, sliding the panties right back on as well as the suspender straps. They were absolutely soaked, and everyone could see this. The fact that everyone knew how incredibly aroused he was made him feel too embarrassed. He’s never felt this embarrassed before. Goddamnit…

Everyone whistled while he was walking down the hall, watching as he headed straight for the sweet-smelling alpha. The alpha male stared Keith down, eyeing him carefully before a small smile formed upon his lips. Keith seemed so shy when it came to walking up to the man. It was strange for Keith to be shy about something like this, but he was playing the part of innocence now, biting down on his bottom lip as he moved even closer.

“I enjoyed your performance tonight, Akira…”

“I am glad you did, Sir. Would you like a lap dance this evening?” Keith was polite when he asked, his hands behind his back.

“Definitely. Call me Shiro,” the male held up a twenty for Keith. “It will do you some good if you do.”

Keith nodded his head and took the twenty, slipping it where all his other bills were, and he turned around to move his hips in front of him. Shiro let out a soft groan as he watched the male, licking his lips as he rubbed his own thighs. Keith glanced back to watch him, letting out a quiet, “You can rest your hands on my hips.”

Shiro was quick to act, large hands pressed onto Keith's waist, massaging him with slight squeezes. Keith let out a soft moan, bewildered at the feel of one cool hand and one warm, pressing against the male’s lap, grinding his backside up against him. He could feel the other’s length, and he could feel him hardening more when he felt Keith's heat. This man smelled so good… His arousal was making Keith drool, his whole body trembling as he tried to keep up with his own movements. This man was large, definitely alpha material, but he felt more massive than any man he had ever taken. It felt good to feel his cock pressed up against his ass cheeks. He only hoped that the other wouldn't notice that he was soaking through his panties now. He panted, softly, lips parted as he glanced back towards the male.

“Shiro…”

“You're so damn lucky,” a man next to Shiro mumbled, watching Keith's movements. “Look at him. He's completely submitting to you. He can barely keep himself up…”

Keith was getting angry at the words being said, but did he care too much? No. Not really. All he did care about was rubbing his ass against Shiro's crotch, turning around to move his hips slowly, hovering just above his lap. Now he was getting more intimate, hands pressed against his shoulders as he stared into his eyes. He bit down on his bottom lip gently, arched his back slightly, and let the soft pants escape his lips. He was dripping now, soaking wet and going right through his panties. He didn’t mean to make a mess on the other’s lap, but he couldn’t resist that smell of arousal that was surrounding him. He felt dizzy, he felt like he could collapse right there and release without much friction between them. Would he? No. He wouldn’t want to cum in front of all these men just from giving someone a lap dance. They would have high expectations, and Keith wasn’t interested in everyone.

No, he was only interested in Shiro, and it seemed like Shiro was interested in him.  
  
“Do you want to take this somewhere else?” Shiro growled into his ear. “Only if you will allow it. I know how rules are in place to keep this from happening, but you are absolutely _soaked_ , Akira, and that’s driving me crazy…”  
  
There were two options here: turn the stranger down over the laws dictated by Keith's policy for sexual partners, or throw that out the window and give his body what it craves for in his private room. This would be a first for him. He has never allowed anyone to fuck him without knowing that they were clean, and did the other even have the proper protection? Keith didn’t. He always relied on his partners since everyone was a different size. Keith didn’t care what the hell happened this time. This other smelled trustworthy. How was his arousal so thick?  
  
Keith reached for his hand to urge him off his seat to be guided somewhere more... comfortable. He didn’t care if everyone was looking at them, all Keith cared about was getting this man some pleasure and possibly for a very long time, too. Shiro was a little shocked at Keith’s eagerness, watching as the smaller male took him to a room and then watched as he locked the door. How… Cute. Keith knew this was what the other was thinking, so of course, he was a little flushed. He didn’t mean to seem so eager to get down to it, but it was just how he was at the moment. Keith was fully hard and aching. He was sure the moment the other pushed his giant cock inside of him he would have to hold back his impending release. This was hard.  
  
For a moment, there was this awkward pause as they both gazed into each other’s eyes. Keith was biting down on his bottom lip, and Shiro adjusted his cufflinks, eyeing Keith hungrily. That’s when Keith made the first move, pressing his body up against Shiro’s, hands grasping at his hair as he tilted his head to the side. The kiss was powerful and illustrated their hunger, Keith moaning softly, Shiro taking it as he should push his tongue into his mouth and ravish him. He slipped his tongue against his gently, sucking and licking it, moaning to himself as he backed Keith onto the bed. When Keith fell down onto it, the kiss was broken, and Shiro loosened his tie. This was the final moment for Keith to back out or take it as it was and press on with their little adventure. This was the only chance he got while Shiro was preoccupied with undoing his tie and buttoning down his shirt.  
  
Man, he looked fucking hot.  
  
Keith wasn’t backing out now. Instead, he slowly slid down his panties, keeping the rest of his attire on his body, wanting to see if the other wanted him slightly clothed or all the way naked. From how the other was looking down at him, it seemed like he didn’t give a fuck if he was dressed or not. Sex in any way would please Shiro, and that only made Keith feel confident in his abilities. He had an amazing enough scent to drive any alpha mad, but it seemed to be affecting this male more than others, and that’s what Keith liked to see. Men gazing madly with lust, desiring a taste yet unable to dip in and bite into the forbidden apple. There was just something about Shiro that made things seem… Okay.  
  
Finally, Shiro made it to his pants, pushing them down to the middle of his thighs, then his boxers down. His cock sprang out from his pants, Keith widening his eyes when he saw how enormous he was. Now, most alphas were well endowed, but this one? He was absolutely perfect. The length, the girth, the fucking knot. Keith’s mouth was watering from the moment he saw him, but of course, he couldn’t help but feel a little fear at the thought of being fucked by something so massive when he wasn’t used to such a thing. He takes toys quite often, but not even a toy could begin to compare to this piece of flesh that was hard and aching. He didn’t want to have Shiro waste his time. He wanted Shiro to dive right on in and not have to wait another moment to feel Keith. He would feel awful if he did that to Shiro. Just… Awful.  
  
“Do you… Want me to prepare you?” Shiro raised a brow when he noticed the other’s shift in scent was seemingly anxious. Was it because of his large size? There was not much he could do about that.  
  
“Ngh… I don’t know what I want…” Keith whispered, lifting his hips up a little, spreading his legs out to reveal his twitching cunt. He eyed Shiro, awaiting his reaction. His chest rose and fell in a heavier rhythm now, lips parted as he contemplated the omega. Shiro lapped at his bottom lip, leaning forward to dip two fingers deep inside of Keith, two flesh fingers that made Keith ache and whine. Keith could only let out a soft moan, pressing up against those fingers with his hands grasping at his shoulders. Okay. Now he needed to be fucked. He felt the digits stretching him, pushing in and out of him. Then he felt another finger added to the initial pair, three now pushing into him, causing Keith to grit his teeth, head tossed back with a constricted moan.

“Fuck me… Now,” Keith demanded, staring into Shiro's eyes. He was a little demanding when it came to bed, even showed it through slight dominance as he gripped the male’s wrist and tried tugging him off. He saw how Shiro parted his lips, looking like he was going to ask a question, but when Keith gave a look, he closed his mouth and slipped his fingers out.

Dripping wet.

“I don't have a…”

“I'm on the pill. Just fuck me already.”

Keith was feisty. When he wanted something, he would get it even if he had to force the other person, who would most likely be teasing him, to give it to him. He didn’t like being teased when he was eager to be fucked, and with this man’s cock hanging there and doing nothing but throbbing due to the sight before him, Keith knew that he needed to get what he wanted before it was too late. Shiro was the delicious treat that he loved having every once in a while, so he doesn’t spoil himself too much, but right now he really did want to be spoiled. Did this have to be a one-time thing? He didn’t want it to be a one-time thing…  
  
“If you say so…” Shiro chuckled gently, pressing his lips to his lips, trapping him in a soft kiss. It deepened when he noticed that Keith was whining for more, causing Shiro to chuckle and give him what he wanted _exactly_. Then he pulled away so he could focus on pushing his large cock deep within in his tight heat. “God, it just won’t stop, huh? Do you really want me that bad?”  
  
“I’ve never… Been this aroused before…” Keith admitted quietly. “Any other person I’ve fucked hasn’t aroused me this much…”  
  
Shiro blinked. That made his face red, his hands grasping at his own cock to position his cock against his twitching hole. He rubbed the tip against it, sliding it up to his clit and then down. He moved his other hand to press it gently against Keith’s cock, pressing it against his lower abdomen so he could get a little bit of a better view on what Shiro was doing. Then he slowly pushed the tip into his tight cunt, sighing as he tilted his head back and slowly began to slide into him. Keith widened his eyes and gripped the sheets tightly the more he pushed in. He tensed when he shoved half of his enormous cock inside of his body. Shiro was allowing Keith to adjust to his size, waiting until he saw that the male was relaxed and his insides weren’t so tight around him.  
  
Goddamn…  
  
After a few moments, Keith finally relaxed, his pants filling the air as Keith was relaxed. He watched Shiro, giving the go-ahead by nodding his head slowly. He felt Shiro beginning to slowly push the rest of his cock in, not expecting him to fit all of his cock inside of his body. When he did, that’s when the switch flicked on, and Keith found himself moving his hips. The pain was a distant memory to him now, a thing in the back of his mind. All he could feel was the pleasure that was drawing him closer to the edge already. He felt like he could cum at any moment, especially with Shiro shoved deep inside of him and doing absolutely nothing. This was killing him, but he could barely form words without having to take in a deep breath of air.  
  
“Shiro… Please…”  
  
“Akira, you’re adorable…” Shiro chuckled and rested his hands on the sides of his head on the pillow. He began to slowly rock his hips, shallow thrusts before he began pulling out his cock half way and then pushing it back in. “Fuck… And you feel so good…” It was like he’s never felt something like this before with how much he was reacting to his cock being soaked and pushed into such a lovely cunt.  
  
It made Keith feel proud that he managed to keep himself so stretched and ready, but he knew that after this he would only be molded perfectly for Shiro. He knew that he would just want him and crave him because no one could begin to compare to him. Out of all the men he’s fucked, very few men, he’s never felt something as good as this. He even tried to urge him to move faster by moving his own hips more quickly, spreading his legs as wide as he was able to. Shiro picked up the pace when he realized that Keith could handle it better, watching as his face changed to show how he pleased he was with the picking up of the speed. Shiro was examining every single piece of Keith - his flushed body, his flushed cheeks, and how his legs trembled along with the rest of his body.  
  
Shiro was falling in love with just the sight alone. “Fuck, Akira… Ah…”  
  
He moved his hands down to grip Keith’s hips, gripping them bruisingly, moving his hips a little harder so he could fuck into him a little harder and faster. His pace was increasing the more he fucked him, but he was also taking in all the sounds that filled the air. There was Keith’s dripping cunt making the lewdest of noises, and then the moans that slipped past Keith’s lips. They were all loud and sweet; soft and precious. His cries were showing his true pleasure and showed how well he submitted to being fucked by a large alpha. It only urged Shiro on further, fucking him as fast and as hard as he was able to five minutes into their fuck session. That’s when Keith couldn’t take it any longer. He tightened around his cock and couldn’t give him a prior warning as he cried out in pleasure and ended up releasing all over his own body.  
  
“Fu-Fuck! Ngh, Shiro…!” Keith exclaimed in the midst of his high, tugging tightly on the sheets.  
  
This didn’t stop Shiro, not in the slightest. It only urged him to fuck him more, continuing on through his orgasm, uncaring that he was sensitive now. All he cared about was drilling into Keith, manhandling him enough to move his hips himself. Keith’s hips were meeting with his thrusts, and it only made things better than what they had been before. Keith didn’t care that the other was using him as if he were some sort of doll. He loved being fucked like this, and no one ever gave him such satisfaction, so he took it all in, moaning loud over and over again for Shiro. He made sure that Shiro was pleased with the results of their session, and maybe he would want to come back for more. No… Keith was sure he would come back for more. He wanted him to come back for more, and he would even give him his damn number if it came to that. He didn’t care if it was out of line. There was something about this man that was changing his life so suddenly, making him act irrationally. He always was careful with his actions, but this time he through that all out the window for pleasure from a complete stranger.  
  
“Akira... I’m gonna… Cum… Mm… Fuck...”  
  
Finally, after such a long time of being fucked into in the same position, his cock rock hard once again, Keith would be given the cum he deserved. He couldn’t feel Shiro’s knot inflating - was he saving that for last? Would there be another session? Oh, fun. It only made Keith drool more at the thought of being fucked shortly after their first session. He didn’t care if they have ten sessions. He loved Shiro’s cock and was already addicted to it.  
  
“Cum inside of me…!” Keith let out shakily, moving his hand down so he could grip his own cock and stroke it off so he could finish off with him. He stroked himself off nice and fast, moans spilling from his lips. “Ha… Ah…!” He gasped when he felt Shiro’s cock twitch, and his release flowed deep inside of his dripping cunt. This made Keith cum for the second time that night, drool sliding from the right corner of his mouth as he let moan after moan slip out. “Shiro… Shiro… Mm… Fuck… Fuck…”  
  
Shiro slowly moved his hips to ride out his orgasm, a small growl escaping his lips when he let his cock rest deep inside of Keith, all the way to the hilt. He didn’t give him as much cum as he wanted to him. He didn’t feel satisfied with his job. He needed to knot him before the night was over. This was what he needed. So, Shiro pulled out and then flipped Keith over onto his stomach, lifting his hips up so his ass was in the air. Then he inserted his cock deep into his cunt again, not giving Keith a moment to rest as he began to fuck into him once again.  
  
Twice. Shiro would cum twice that night, this being the second tonight. He knew Keith had two shows previously before this, so this must be the end of the night for him. That only pleased Shiro, being given as much time as he could have with him. All Shiro wanted was to be given a chance to knot such a pretty omega.  
  
“You like that?” Shiro was slowly grinding into him, deciding to be a little more teasing with Keith. He saw Keith’s head move up and down, a small nod, and it only made Shiro chuckle. “You’re cute…” He pointed out to Keith, gripping his hair gently to tug it up and make it so his back was pressed to his chest. “But I want to hear you tell me how much you _l_ _ove_  it, Akira.”  
  
“Mmm… Haaa… I love it!” Keith whined out as he moved his hips back against his slowly. “Give me more of it… Give me… Ah… More…” He shakily moaned. “Fuck… Ahh… Shiro… Shiro…”  
  
Whenever Keith moaned out his name, it only urged Shiro on more, wanting to give him the best pleasure in the whole world every single time he heard his name escape his soft lips. He turned Keith’s head around though, planting a sloppy kiss to his lips as he humped into him eagerly. He heard Keith letting out desperate moans as he parted his lips and met Shiro’s tongue. Shiro had his eyes open so he could see how desperate Keith was as he was ravished while being kissed by the man, and Shiro was delighted with the results. He moved his head away though, gently pushing him back down into the bed so he could grip his hips and fuck him with all his might.  
  
And Keith found himself screaming after a while of being fucked into, feeling Shiro hit in all the right places deep inside of his cunt. Slick was running down his shaking thighs, more and more being produced the more aroused he felt with the situation. That’s when he realized one of the reasons as to why he felt so intoxicated was because he was drowning in Shiro’s scent. Their pheromones were mixing together, getting to Keith quite easily. Maybe that’s why he could cum three or four times in a row. Perhaps that’s why he had to force himself back and keep in all of his release so he could keep up with the large male.  
  
Shiro was a fucking blessing. Why didn’t he meet him sooner?  
  
“Gonna cum again…” Keith moaned out shakily, growing weaker by the second. His voice was hoarse from all the screaming in pleasure he had begun to do, his voice still loud in between shaking words. “Shiro… Gonna… Ah!”  
  
Keith was shocked when he was flipped once again. Oh? Shiro wanted him to face him again? That’s when Keith felt it. He felt Shiro’s knot growing, seeing how concentrated Shiro was on drilling into the small omega. Keith watched the sweat dripping down his face, saw how his teeth were clenched, and he saw how his muscles were tensed. He didn’t speak. His actions spoke loud and clear what was about to come, and it was coming fast. Keith couldn’t resist the temptations anymore. He needed to release, or he felt like he was going to burst.  
  
And so he did. He released when Shiro’s knot was caught, both of them crying out together as they came, Shiro now filling Keith up to his full potential with his knot throbbing, his cock twitching, and his whole body shaking. He saw how Keith was shaking as well, one suspender strap slid down, his skirt flipped up with cum stained on it, and he saw the sweat that had formed on his body. With Keith being all messy like this, it made Shiro want to press on, but he also noted that the male must be tired. He has been working hard, and he did… Fuck him like a wild animal.  
  
Slowly, Shiro leaned down so he could press kisses all of his face and his chest, smiling when he realized that Keith was staring down at him all confused. It was evident that the poor guy has never experienced something like this after a fuck with a total stranger.  
  
Neither has Shiro.  
  
“Can I admit something to you, Akira…?” Shiro tilted his head to the side.  
  
“...Call me Keith…” Keith ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
Shiro blinked. “Keith… Alright…” He smiled. “That…” He then glanced off to the side. “Was my first time.”  
  
Keith stopped dead in his tracks and widened his eyes. He was… Horrified and confused at the same exact time. This hot piece of ass was a virgin before? And he fucked him like _that_? What the actual FUCK?  
  
“YOU’RE A VIRGIN?”  
  
“Was a virgin-... Did I seem experienced? Wha-”  
  
“YOU DID!” Keith yelled and then flinched when he moved too much. For a moment, he stared at Shiro, then they both began laughing. “Shit… I can’t believe I just took your virginity…” He then shrugged. “It is what it is, I guess. I wasn’t expecting it though.”  
  
“All I am glad for is that I was finally able to give my virginity away. As an alpha, that shit hangs over your head…” Shiro sighed and then shifted a little inside of the male. “Alright… I’m stuck inside of you for a little bit. That wasn’t my plan, but…” He sighed and then pressed his face against his chest. “I want us to do this again. That was enjoyable- Fucking you was enjoyable.”  
  
“I agree,” Keith nodded his head. “You’re better than all of the idiots I’ve fucked. Feel accomplished, former virgin.”  
  
Shiro rolled his eyes and rested against the omega’s body as he waited for his knot to entirely go down. It was awkward that he was just laying there and listening to Keith’s heartbeat, mainly since all he had wanted in the first place was to fuck this omega and contemplate whether or not he did want to stick around (and God, he did). There was no way in hell he was letting this omega slip from his grasp, primarily because he was pretty sexy and god he had a tight body. He was fit and his insides were… Constricting. He never wanted to pull out.  
  
When Shiro did pull out, he let out a gentle groan and then glanced down to see that there was only a slight bit of cum escaping Keith’s cunt.  
  
“Look at that…” Shiro mumbled. “Your body is greedily keeping it in. You must have been hungry for it… A greedy little thing, huh? I like that, baby.”  
  
Keith huffed and glanced off to the side, biting down on his bottom lip as he wiggled on the bed. His body was keeping it in. He only hoped that he wouldn’t regret this decision of letting this guy release inside of him and fuck him without a condom. God, he was stupid, but there was something about his scent that drove him crazy and made him want to continue on for a long time. Why was Shiro’s smell so delightful? Why did he want to keep him as his own? He would never admit to such a thing since this was a complete and total stranger. He didn’t want to get himself involved with a complete and total stranger. Saying his name was enough for him, and even then that was pretty stupid on his part, but he was sure that… that this wouldn’t be the first time.  
  
“Fuck, alright…” Shiro sighed. “The guys I was hanging out with are wondering where I am judging from the vibrations of my phone, so I should go.” He then eyed Keith for a moment. “I’m going to give you my card that has my personal phone number on it. Text me if you want to fuck. I’m not letting you go, and I want you to know this now. Not yet, at least.”  
  
Keith was surprised with the suddenness of Shiro’s words, tilting his head to the side. He then nodded his head, hesitantly taking the male’s card when he was dressing. “This… Sounds good. I’ll actually take you up on that offer, Shiro.”  
  
“Good,” Shiro slipped back on his tie, tightening it up. “I wouldn’t want this to end so soon, of course.” He then moved to the side of the bed, leaning down so he could take Keith’s lips into a heated kiss. He pressed his hand on the pillow right next to Keith’s head, tilting his head to the side and deepened the kiss. He slid his tongue inside of Keith’s mouth, roaming around within it, only to pull away slowly. He saw the look on Keith’s face.  _Surprised_ and fucked.  
  
Good.  
  
Keith watched as the male left, card in hand, of course, his dick _hard_ because what the _fuck_ , Shiro. He hated what just happened, especially since the little shit had the right to tease him like that and then leave without saying anything else! Oh, he was pissed the hell off, and there was nothing he could do about it. Great. He would just let out his frustration later on his games over the situation. But hey… He has a sex partner now? He didn't know what they were, but it would most likely become that. Keith never liked the idea of a sex partner, especially since he was afraid of getting attached to someone, but there was this thing about Shiro that drew Keith in. It was his scent, his looks, and his damn personality.  
  
Shit…  
  
When Keith got home, he needed to rest. He soaked in the tub after cleaning himself up a bit, then laid in bed and played his games until finally, he realized that he hadn’t texted Shiro. Ah, oh well. He would leave that for when he randomly wanted to fuck. He was curious where the guy lived as well, so maybe it would work out if they ended up fucking at Shiro’s place. He was actually looking forward to that.


	2. Being Rich has it's Perks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro takes Keith to his home. Keith is intimated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just... A whole lot of sex. This fic is guilty.

The day after their first encounter, Keith sent Shiro a message. Receiving the message, ‘After work’ turned Keith on and he couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was because Keith had to wait for what he wanted? Maybe it was the two words and how he said it? But that’s what helped Keith get settled on the idea of having Shiro as someone he could fuck around with. Keith was glad that he decided to text him as well because he learned how rich Shiro is and how he had a big house- er, mansion? Shit, he didn’t even know. The only thing he knew from the pictures that it was… It was huge.  
  
He also did enjoy the small conversations they did have here and there, getting to know each other a little bit. It made everything seem more intimate, yet they weren’t close or partners. No. Not at all. Keith was glad that he could have these small moments with Shiro, and the more they fucked, the more attached Keith became. He noticed that Shiro was feeling the same way by the ways he held him and touched him the more they fucked. Did Keith want a relationship? He didn’t know. The idea was honestly terrifying, but as the weeks were passing, he realized it could be a possibility than just them screwing for the hell of it.  
  
**[Shiro]:** _You want to be a gamer? That’s cool! Why don’t you do it?_  
 **[Keith]:** _I feel like my face would get recognized, and I would just be called a slut, so I don’t want to do it._  
 **[Shiro]:** _Keith… There have been strippers who have gotten famous on YouTube for being themselves. Don’t think like that. That’s wrong…_  
 **[Keith]:** _I don’t know, Shiro… I have to think about it._  
  
Keith loved their small conversations though. He found himself yearning for them, wanting to talk to Shiro as much as possible, thinking that maybe if he learned more and more about the man that things would turn out better for him. Keith didn’t want to seem insecure and say no to Shiro if he did ask the question. He was expecting Shiro to pop the question of them forming a relationship, and Keith didn’t know if he was ready or not for that… The days were still going by faster and faster, and the idea did become appealing, but he loved what they had. Keith loved their little ‘fucking’ relationship for right now. That, and he didn’t want to throw away his job completely just because the guy is rich and loves fucking him. No. He needed this job only in case Shiro did decide to throw him off to the side, not like he would ever do such a thing.

Keith was doing his job one night, working on the pole as if it were nothing, leaving men breathless where they sat. He was putting on a show when he realized there was this familiar scent lingering in the air. He widened his eyes when he realized that Shiro was there. He couldn’t avoid it forever, and Keith knew that, but he wasn’t expecting Shiro to… Show up at his place of work again. Shit. He continued to move his hips while he was on the stage instead of letting it throw him off. They’ve been fucking for weeks now, but Shiro hadn’t shown up since the first night they ever fucked. It was… interesting. He pressed himself against the cold pole, rocking his hips nice and slowly against it. He then wrapped his legs around the pole, leaning back till his hands touched the ground, sliding his shirt off at the same time. There was whistling in the crowd about his flexibility, but Keith seemed unphased by their whistles. He continued to perform until the ending of his song, stepping off the stage so he could give some lap dances to people.  
  
Tonight would be the night where he could acquire enough money to afford a decent place, happier than ever before because he did need to get out of that shithole. His landlord thought he was a prostitute and on several occasions has tried to fuck Keith, and sometimes even came to his place of work. Keith had to give him what he wanted since he paid him money. That was the bad part of the place he lived, and surely there were ways of getting out of it, but it had been taking him a long time.

While he was air grinding on someone’s lap, he could feel someone’s eyes on him, knowing that it was most likely Shiro. He didn’t want it to get to him, so he didn’t let it as he moved his hips nice and slow. The man underneath him seemed to grunt, making Keith chuckle to himself in happiness that he could tease his customer to grow close to a release even without doing much. Of course, grinding down on his lap was a little awkward since he could feel how hard he was, but this was what he was used to by now. He never was turned on by this behavior, hell no.  
  
He finally pulled away and took the tip the male gave him, slipping it in between his suspender straps. He then walked on over to the table where Shiro sat, a small grin on his face, “You’re here.”  
  
“Yeah, I am. These are some of my coworkers,” Shiro held his hand out. “I came with them the night I met you.” He then moved his hand to grab his wallet, taking out a fifty. “Here. I need you on my lap. It’s been at least two days.”  
  
Keith blinked at the fifty before then nodding his head, slipping it between the strap before moving to get on his lap, facing him. He pressed his hands onto his shoulders, whispering into his ear, “I have been thinking about you these past two days… I’ve just been super fucking busy...” He moved his head away to stare into his eyes as he began to move his hips against his. Okay, this was where he genuinely got wet. He could feel him slowly growing wet as he pushed his hips against Shiro’s. He felt Shiro’s hands go to his hips, Keith nodding towards one of the bodyguards to say that it was okay.  
  
He was allowing this.  
  
“Keith…” Shiro sighed into his ear. “I have wanted you… I can’t be without you for even a second. I’ve grown obsessed, and it’s unhealthy. I want to be inside of you…” He wanted to bite right into his neck, but he kept himself from doing so. “Are you out of here soon? I want to fuck you in my bed. I want to make you feel like a princess in my bed again.” He moved his hips up into Keith’s hips. “Let me give you pleasure like that. Please, Keith…”  
  
“I’ve been thinking about it… Don’t worry…” Keith moaned into his ear and then purred. “Fine… I’m off in thirty minutes, too…” He dug his nails into his shoulders. Shit. The male persuaded him easily. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me. I feel the same way… But that’s because I’m always horny and needy.”

Shiro purred in his response, pressing his face against his neck. “Good…” He then moved his head away, leaning back in his seat as he pushed his hips up against his, his bulge pressing into Keith’s cunt. Keith let out a soft moan, and it only made Shiro grin in response. “Have you not gotten the chance to fuck yourself these past two nights? Have you been waiting for me; wanting me?”  
  
Keith slowly nodded his head. “Y-Yes…”  
  
“Well, Kitten, I’ll give you everything you want tonight…”  Shiro grunted and moved his hips a little harder, causing Keith to do the same in response. “I will give you everything and more. I’ll make sure to it. I promise you.”  
  
Keith was happy to hear this, rocking his hips a little harder, hands grasping Shiro’s hair. He pulled away though so he could turn around, arms up as he moved his hips slowly down onto his lap, legs spread out. Shiro’s coworkers were watching intently. They saw how wet Keith was in the faint glow of the room, and he was soaking wet. Shiro was making him happy, and he couldn’t help but feel this way when he was happy! It was just how he was, and he couldn’t help that. Not at all. When he felt pleased and turned on by the guy he wanted to feel this way by, he was going to get soaking wet (and honestly, this was the first time this has ever even happened).  
  
Shiro chuckled when he felt something wet on his lap, rubbing Keith’s stomach to make sure he was okay with what happened. Keith felt embarrassed with the situation now that the other realized, but he shook it off and continued to grind into his lap, head tilted back to show his enjoyment. He could hear the male’s soft pants as he was rocking his hips back, but eventually, he did pull away. “People are going to get jealous if I keep doing this to only you…” Keith pointed out, sadly.  
  
But then he leaned in. “I’ll meet you out front in twenty minutes. Be there.” He then walked away from him, a small smile on his face. He could tell he shocked Shiro who had been getting too into the situation, and Keith was okay with that as he walked away with the biggest smirk on his face. He loved being a tease, and it wasn’t like he needed to wait too long for him. He felt bad about getting his clothing wet, but whatever. He couldn’t be bothered with that.  
  
At least he could realize that Shiro was healthy for him, even if they were just fucking.  
  
When his night was over, he headed outside after changing. He wore a black dress with ruffles at the bottom, and black boots to compliment the outfit. He loved dressing pretty, and there was nothing that could stop him from dressing cute. He loved skirts and dresses, showing off his feminine curves to make people want what they can’t have. He felt a pair of arms wrap around his middle, a small smile on his face when he realized the familiar scent. Keith snuggled into Shiro, hearing his soft breathing as he buried his face into the top of his head.

“God, you smell so good, Keith…” Shiro mumbled against the top of his head. “Hey… Let me take you out. I know this 24-hour diner, and I want you to eat something before I completely ravish you in my bed.”  
  
Keith blinked and then smiled. He was feeling a little hungry since he didn’t eat at all that day. He nodded his head in response to the other’s words and then pressed a soft kiss to his cheek when he leaned up to kiss him, hungrily, a little tease since the other had been driving him crazy with his scent again. “That sounds great. Let’s do it.” He didn’t care if he had to wait to feel the other inside of him again. He wanted a soft and sweet this moment, and this was his opportunity to have it. He needed it, honestly.  
  
Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and led him to his car. With the number of times Keith has seen the car, he was still upset that the other had so much wealth and Keith had nothing. He loved sitting in this car (since Shiro had taken him to get fast food when Keith mentioned he didn’t eat during the day). It was nice that the other was willing to take a break and take Keith out to eat some greasy food. They’ve also fucked in the car after the meal, but it was lazier since Keith felt too full to be moved too much.  
  
“Alright. Buckle up, Kitten. I’m not leaving until you do, you know the drill.”  
  
Keith rolled his eyes and buckled up his seatbelt. Shiro was such a fucking dork, and he realized this day five? That’s when they genuinely began to chat here and there instead of just fucking. It wasn't much, granted, but it was still something for Keith. He liked that he could learn a little bit about Shiro here and there. The man was growing more affectionate, though, which was something that did somewhat scare Keith. Affection was something strange to him. He never experienced something like that before. Affection, intimacy, something blooming to even a possible romance. He was trying to avoid it, yet at the same time, he was allowing it to happen slowly.

Before Keith knew it, they were parked and ready to get out of the car and head inside of the diner. Once inside, Shiro had them sit at a decent booth with a lot of privacy. He was thankful that at night it wasn't too busy, but still bustling with enough people to make it so their conversation wouldn't be heard. Shiro was gazing at the menu and even suggesting things to Keith, but Keith was too fixated on the idea that Shiro came here often. He was rich, and he went to a place like this often. What the fuck?

“Ah, what are you going to get, Keith?”

“Alright. Listen. You're going to spoil me fucking rotten, okay?” Keith grabbed the menu. “I am not going to get one item, but two. Chicken tenders basket because holy shit, yes, and with ranch dressing! Don't forget that! And then I'm going to get that delicious butter burger, because holy shit. Burgers. To top it off? Oreo milkshake.” He leaned back. “And watch. I'm still not going to be full. I'm going to ask for a second serving of milkshake, okay?”

Shiro held his hands up. “Okay, okay.” He then began to chuckle. “You're a bit demanding, did you know that? Not that I mind, but I hope you know I'll be putting you in your place tonight, Kitten.” He grinned. “I'm going to fuck that pretty little cunt of yours nice and slow, and you'll make sure you leave that bratty attitude behind in this very diner.”

  
Keith was melting. He pressed his knees together and huffed, glaring at him in a bit of anger. “I am not demanding…” He mentioned, even rolled his eyes a bit. “I just tell it as it is. I make sure you know that this is what I want and I am going to get it because you are going to give it to me.” He then shivered. “Just like how you’re going to give it to me tonight…” He then purred a bit, grabbing his metal hand. He glanced to it for a moment and then grabbed his other one so he could give a squeeze. He would have to ask about it at some point… “You know… Maybe I am just a bit demanding? But who cares. Doesn’t that make me better?”  
  
Shiro laughed and give both of his hands a squeeze, nodding his head. “It does. It makes you not seem like a boring person, I must admit.” And he wasn’t boring, not in the slightest. Keith was brightening up his life more and more. He gave his life meaning and purpose and made sure that he was well pleased. Not once has Shiro been left dissatisfied. “Keith…”  
  
“Mm…?”  
  
“I want to fuck you.”  
  
Keith flinched and let out a shaky breath. “Don’t say it too loud…” He mumbled to him. “Should we at least eat first or maybe even order? If we leave now, our table might be taken…” He then wiggled a bit in his seat. “Come on, Shiro. I’m starving. I need something in me before we fuck…”  
  
Shiro sighed and nodded his head. “Don’t think I am going to go easy on you right now. I have all rights to tease you…” And he meant it. He would give Keith looks and make sure the other knew that he was going to fuck him nice and hard, even if that meant rubbing his leg gently underneath the table. He also was tempted to sit next to him so he could rub his thigh and play with his hair because being this far from him was killing him.  
  
That’s when he decided to get up and plop down next to the male, wrapping his arm around his body.  
  
“Shiro!” Keith let out in surprise, eyes widened as he stared up towards him. “I can’t look at you properly now…”  
  
Shiro chuckled and then shook his head. “It doesn’t matter too much. As long as I hear you and you hear me it should be fine, right?”  
  
Keith grumbled, “I guess…”  
  
The teasing was beginning. Shiro rubbed the other’s thigh, slowly, giving it squeezes here and there as he gazed over the menu. When they ordered, he made sure to rub him against his panties, shielded by the tablecloth and grateful for the booth seating. Shiro would stop whenever the waiter would look at them while they ordered, and Keith resorted to just the tenders basket because he would rather not be fucked when he was too full, not that he would be full much anyways. He had an appetite, especially after working himself so hard. Shiro was not stopping his teasing at just that. He did his best to hide what he was doing, pressing a cold metal finger against the other’s hole in his panties. He traced it, watching as Keith sunk a little and heard his whine, a small and satisfying sound left Shiro.  
  
Keith was melting. He was going to give in. He was going to want the pleasure right then and there.  
  
“It’s kind of hard to get to it when something is in the way really, but I love that you are like this. You are a rare omega, you know. I could breed you easily… I could fill you with my pups, and you would be so big and full…” Shiro sighed. “But we aren’t there yet, but I’m sure your body wants it. You’re ready for it. You do want to be filled by me, right kitten? You want to feel my cock sliding inside of you over and over again? How about this… If you can’t handle it, you can drag me to the bathroom and demand I fuck you in one of the stalls. Is that okay?” He raised a brow, wondering what the answer would be.  
  
He was surprised when Keith nodded his head, too much of a mess to actually form words.  
  
Shiro practically fucked him through his panties, feeling the tip of his finger push in and then he would pull it out. He moved his panties off to the side and decided to have a little of his fun there, sliding one cold metal finger deep inside of him. He knew the sensation felt odd to Keith at first, mainly since he usually used his left hand to finger him, but he couldn’t be bothered. His cooled finger turned warm when he pushed it all the way inside of the male. He began to slide it in and out, moving it around to make sure it hit all of Keith’s walls. He then slipped a second finger inside, causing Keith to breathe even shakier and moan quietly in delight. That felt… That felt good to him…  
  
And finally, finally, Shiro began to fuck him with his two fingers, pumping them in and out nice and slow, but fast enough to cause Keith’s body to tremble and whines to escape him quietly. He finger fucked him until Shiro saw the waiter coming by, removing his fingers and shifting so he could seem like they were snuggling there in the booth, pressing kisses to Keith’s red cheeks. Oops? Shiro smiled at the waiter and watched as he set everything down, and when he was gone Shiro slipped his fingers into his mouth and sucked. Fuck. Keith tasted too fucking good… He was eyeing the poor, fucked up boy, grinning from ear to ear as Keith tried to readjust himself. He began to eat up his food, quietly, staring down at it as he drank at his shake as well. Sometimes, Keith would glance up towards Shiro, but quickly look away when Shiro gave him this… This fucking look…  
  
When Keith was done with his food, he sat there quietly, sipping at his shake and asking for a second one in the meantime. Shiro was taking his sweet time, wanting to make Keith suffer where he sat, and Keith really was suffering (which is why he got the second one to go since he knew he was going to get fucked within a few minutes). The moment Shiro was done and the food was paid for, Keith grabbed Shiro’s hand and tugged him to the bathroom. He was trying not to seem like he was in a hurry since that would deem them suspicious, and with their scents most likely flying about… Well, Keith was doing the best job he could at hiding it, and so was Shiro since he could barely smell him. That was good at least.  
  
Keith tugged them into the handicap stall, shake in hand as he glared up towards the man who grinned at him, cockily. This fucking monster… Keith tugged him down by his tie and pressed their lips together, softly grunting when Shiro picked him up so they could press up against each other, Keith wrapping his legs around his waist. Keith pressed his lips harshly to his, grunting when Shiro bit down on his bottom lip and shoved his tongue into his mouth, forcing Keith to submit to him, and he did. He would always submit to Shiro, always want Shiro, and fuck… He actually was looking forward to the day where they did get together and do this more often, but with Keith closer and more willing to do this.  
  
Well, he was already pretty damn willing.  
  
Shiro moved his hands from Keith’s waist to undo his pants, sliding it and his boxers down slightly, doing the same to Keith’s panties. He pushed the skirt of his dress back so he could see his perfect little cock once he moved away from his lips, but for now, he was too entertained for it to matter. He could feel Keith panting against his lips, trying to fight back moans as Shiro attacked and attacked until finally, they pulled away. Fuck. This was going to get messy fast. Slowly, Shiro guided his cock, moving the tip up against Keith’s cunt, rubbing it nice and slow. Keith shivered and groaned whenever Shiro dragged the fat head against his clit until finally, Shiro began to push himself inside of his body. It felt good to feel his cock sliding inside of him, gasping when he was able to fit all of it in just a few pushes.  
  
Fuck. Keith's body was such a slut for him.  
  
Keith was drooling, trying not to make a single noise as Shiro began to pump his hips. He could feel the slow glide of his cock, the slight twitch of it, and God it was all making Keith tremble. He bit down on his bottom lip, trying not to let out soft sobs of pleasure, soft moans, or even soft groans. They had to be very quiet, and it wasn’t working when he was this fucking wet. Maybe they could put on some music? They could be those obnoxious people who play music when they are using the toilet? He wanted to fumble for his phone in his purse, but the other… The other had him so fucked that he could barely even move.  
  
“You like that, huh?” Shiro mumbled into his ear. “Your whole body is trembling, you are squirming uncontrollably, and look at you… You’re already dripping with precum. The floor is going to be a mess with your slick, Keith. A mess…”  
  
Keith breathed even shakier, a soft whine erupting from his lips, but he was quickly hushed by Shiro’s lips against his, kissing him softly, making Keith submit all over again. Shiro began to move his hips a little faster, gripping onto his hair gently, giving it a little tug to show him who was the one in charge, to show him that he could control Keith in any way and make him loud at any point in time, but why would he do that? Some parts of him loved this place, and Keith seemingly did so as well. Shiro’s hand moved from his hair, sliding down to his throat, gripping it gently when he moved his head away so he could stare into his eyes.  
  
He gave an experimental squeeze and found Keith letting out a choked moan. Oh? This was great.  
  
Shiro kept his hand on his throat, another hand on Keith’s hip so he didn’t drop him, firmly squeezing as his hips bucked and bucked, Keith’s head resting against the stall wall as he was fucked into. Shiro only moved his hips harder the more aroused he became at the sight before him. That’s when Shiro noticed that Keith was still clinging to the shake as if his life depended on it and that itself was the most cutest thing he has ever seen. He moved his head to sip at the straw, moving his hand away from Keith’s throat and then chuckled.  
  
“That’s good…”  
  
Keith huffed in reply and began to move his hips, causing Shiro to grunt and fuck into him much harder and faster now, slowing down the moment he heard someone coming into the bathroom. Fuck. Don’t look at this stall… Don’t look at this stall… Shiro didn’t want to sit on the fucking toilet seat, so don’t look. His mind was a fucking mess as he stopped his movements entirely, waiting to see if there would be a knock on the door or something, but there wasn’t. Thank God. He decided to go to a urinal instead and was he… Whistling? Even better. Shiro only resumed at a slow pace, gripping Keith’s cock and tugging on it gently to bring him closer to release, and it was working. Keith was bucking his hips more, now multitasking by sipping on the shake so he didn’t moan too loud.  
  
And Shiro was tempted to set a brutal pace, but he was focused on not getting caught, so he didn’t. He merely fucked into Keith more, deep thrusts into his body yet not fast enough to create too much sound. He knew Keith wanted to let everything out, but he just couldn’t let him. Shiro just had to focus on moving in a way that made him less noisy, but every time he pushed in, he was hitting in a place that Keith had never been hit in before. He was rubbing against the other’s pleasure spot as well as hitting the back of his cunt, and that was making both him and Shiro go crazy at the same time.  
  
When the man left, Shiro began to fuck into Keith with a brutal pace, tugging and tugging on his cock, stroking him off as his hips moved and Keith let out soft pants and groans. He was going crazy, and Shiro could see it, sweating and nothing but pants and a cute mess under him. Shiro felt himself building up, and he knew he was going to cum sooner or later, and he would rather it be sooner so they could get the fuck out of here.  
  
“Keith… Keith… I’m gonna cum…”  
  
“M-Me too…” Keith whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip after he gasped. Shiro knew that sound. He knew his face. Quickly, his hand was over the tip, and he was covering up all of Keith’s cum as he pumped into his cunt a few more times before finally, he released deep inside of him. “Hnn…! Shiro…!”  
  
Damn… He moved his hips back and forth, riding out his orgasm, until finally he was done, still buried deep inside of Keith, holding his position as pants fell from his lips. “Mm… I’m pretty sure that guy knows…”  
  
“I don’t think he is going to tell anyone though…” Keith smiled. “Next time we do this, we need to be wearing scent blockers. Okay. Wait. You just filled me up… And…” He groaned, lucky that he had a plug inside of his goddamn purse. He shifted and stuck his hand finally into his purse, taking out the plug, handing it off to the male. “Put this inside of me as soon as you pull out.”  
  
“Why do you have-”  
  
“Don’t question me?” Keith raised a brow at him, and Shiro nodded, complying with his order. “Haa… There… I won’t make a mess…”  
  
Shiro brought the other to his feet, smiling down at him. He placed a gentle kiss to his forehead and then moved his hand so he could lap at the cum on it. He knew Keith was glaring daggers at him, but he could care less. Then he moved to grab some toilet paper so he could clean the rest of the mess up. He cleaned the mess on Keith’s body, the mess on the floor, and then finally he threw it away into the toilet and flushed, fixing his pants up and both of their hairs. Good. This was good. Now they were ready to go out there. They went out the stall door and, at different times, left the bathroom and left the restaurant.  
  
  
Once having arrived at Shiro’s place, Keith felt overwhelmed. He always hated feeling overwhelmed by things, but Shiro’s place was too damn much for him to handle. It was huge, it was a fucking mansion, and he couldn’t understand why one man needed such a large home. It made Keith feel like he was nothing more than just a simple whore getting dicked down by a man who had money in his pockets. He fidgeted, nervously, and eyed Shiro as he took his coat off and hung it up.  
  
“Hey. Come here…” Shiro pulled him close to his body, staring into his eyes. “What’s wrong?” He ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Sorry… I guess this place is a bit overwhelming in person?” He chuckled and moved his hand to place it on the small of Keith’s back, then slid his hand up. “Let’s get you out of this dress…” He mumbled, sliding the zipper down slowly. “Maybe I can take your mind off of it?”  
  
Keith gazed up towards him, slightly hopeful, yet also bit down on his bottom lip with his head tilted to the side. “I wasn’t expecting something like this…”  
  
“I guess we’ve only really fucked at your place, huh…” Shiro hummed, running his fingers through his hair gently. “I will ravage you in every single setting I can, but for now? For now, I will take you to my room and fill it with your scent.” He leaned forward and pressed his face into his scent gland, hands sliding his dress down slowly. He could feel Keith shivering when the tips of his fingers on his cold metal hand began to slide down his arm, but he seemed to react to the feeling in a way that pleased Shiro immensely. He began to kiss and suck at his scent gland, only to move his head to suck and kiss at his shoulder, marking him everywhere.  
  
And Keith was moaning softly to his kisses and sucks, tilting his head to the side as he ran his fingers through his hair. He could feel the cold air hitting his skin, causing him to shiver and move closer to Shiro. That’s when Shiro finally picked him up and carried him up the stars. It was as if this was a long journey to his room, lots and lots of places to fuck and fuck in Keith’s mind. He found himself sighing when he finally saw a bed in sight. The room smelled exactly like Shiro, and it made Keith happy, even made him purr and slide his tongue against the male’s neck. He needed him. He needed him right then and there, or he was going to explode. He knew they already fucked earlier, but Keith was obsessed with having Shiro’s cock inside of him. He was sweet to him and made him feel good.  
  
Better than anyone else he has ever fucked.  
  
Keith spread his legs out when his back fully hit the blankets, sliding his panties down and watched as the other began to take off his clothing. He was doing so in a fast manner, wanting to take Keith and hear his screams and cries as he pounded into his ass. The thought was rather pleasing to Shiro, that was for sure, more so when he saw that pretty little plug inside of Keith’s cunt, waiting to be pulled out and abused. Keith was a temptress, especially considering that he was now playing with the plug inside of him, moving the plug in and out of his body nice and slow. He then slid it out entirely, a soft purr and moan escaping him when he felt cum sliding out of his body.  
  
And Shiro practically ripped his pants and boxers off.  
  
Shiro crawled to Keith, pressing himself in between his legs. He pressed the tip of his cock against his cunt, rubbing dangerously close to his asshole. He was tempted to fuck him in his ass, to make him scream and cry differently, but his cunt was the central breeding place for Keith. While Shiro didn’t want to breed him, especially since they only have a sexual relationship, the thought was rather pleasing to him… If they had a future together, then he would love to breed the hell out of Keith. God, his head was spinning as he rubbed his cock against his slicked holes, hearing Keith moan out softly for him the harder he pressed against him. He liked the feeling, it seems, and Shiro could get off from his moans and his movements like this alone, especially when the head of Shiro’s cock dragged against his sensitive clit and his balls.  
  
And finally, Shiro shoved his cock deep into Keith’s cunt, grunting the moment he felt Keith’s insides tighten around him. It felt so good to be squeezed tight by his insides, but he was still able to move deep inside of him. He fucked into him nice and deep, hard and being rather slow about it. He wanted to tease him for now, rocking his hips forward, watching as Keith squirmed and whined underneath him. He purred to the look of the stripper underneath him and happily moaning. He was glad that he seemed to love it when he moved his dick inside of him like this. He seemed to crave it and yearn for it, never seeming to stop his moans whenever he pushed his cock deep inside of his cunt.  
  
Shiro moved his hips in a circular motion when he was inside of the male, panting softly when he felt Keith produce more slick around his dick. Keith couldn’t stop his moans as his head was tilted to the side, softly begging for more as he stared down towards him moving his hips with his cock buried as deep in as he could manage it. He could feel the top of his knot press against his twitching entrance, sliding against it slowly, and it felt so fucking good… Keith was feeling the pure bliss of being fucked slowly, something he rarely ever experienced. How is it that Shiro was a virgin before all of this? How did he land his hands on someone who had not been too experienced before yet he fucked him like he had years of experience?  
  
He fucked him better than any other alpha he has ever been fucked by. He was not a slut, thankfully, so Keith didn’t have as much experience as one would think, but he still did have plenty.  
  
Shiro finally began to pound into Keith. The action was sudden and rapid, but he couldn’t contain himself any longer now that Keith was staying at his tightest. Keith eased up when the other gave him what he wanted.  
  
“Ah… Ha! Shiro! Shiro!” Keith let out in loud moans. “Shiro! Give me more! More!” He knocked his head back, grasping hard at the sheets and began to move his hips along with Shiro’s movements. He felt those hands on his hips, gripping them hard to pound even further into Keith, even lifted his body up slightly.  
  
And Shiro could not stop his moans. “Ha… Fuck. Fuck… Keith…” He grunted here and there as his hips continuously moved, gliding in and out as if Keith was absolutely made for him (and in a way, he was). “Hhh… Keith… Keith… Your insides… They’re twitching…” And it only made Shiro press on further, fucking into him as fast and as hard as he could. He moved Keith’s hips instead of Keith doing all the work, moving them roughly as he pounded into him.  
  
Keith’s screams and moans only increased the rougher Shiro was, tugging even harder on the sheets, but Shiro switched the positions. He pulled out Keith for a moment, turning him to where he was on his knees, chest pressed into the bed with his ass raised up high in the air. He slammed right back into Keith’s ass and rocked his hips nice and hard once again. He moved and he moved, feeling squeezed the more he pounded into his cunt. He heard Keith let out a soft scream in unexpected pleasure, feeling him tightening incredibly around Shiro’s cock.  
  
“I’m cumming!” Keith sobbed, feeling his orgasm suddenly rock his body, causing him to throw his head back. He felt Shiro pump into him harder as Keith came until finally Shiro’s knot popped and he was releasing deeply inside of Keith. “Ahh… Hh… Nngh…” He breathed. “It’s so good, Shiro…”  
  
Shiro leaned forward and pressed his face against his shoulder, grinning as he slid his tongue against his shoulder and bit into it lightly. “Good…” He whispered. “But when my knot dies down, you’re going to get so much more than that, baby…” He slid his tongue gently up his neck, running his hand down Keith’s side as Keith shook and tried to keep his knees from giving out. Gently, Shiro lowered them and moved them on their side, sometimes pushing and nestling his hips against Keith’s backside, purring into his ear.  
  
It was an intimate type of fuck, but not one where it showed love. They fucked like they meant it, and yet behind it, there was nothing there. They had no loving relationship, no power, and all they did was fuck, kiss, makeout, and tease each other with occasional talking. It was a beautiful thing, something relaxing to Keith, especially since his job was always mentally taxing. He was glad that Shiro understood him in his little way, but neither of them seemed to be ready for a relationship. There was nothing wrong with that, but to many, it could be a problem.  
  
When Shiro’s knot finally died down, he shifted Keith to where he was on top of him, back pressed against his chest. It had confused Keith for a moment, but he knew it meant that Shiro just wished for more. Keith could go on for a good bit of the night, that was for sure, and he was glad that Shiro could keep up with him.  
  
“How about we fuck around somewhere else in my home, hm? I wouldn’t mind smelling you all over this place…” Shiro whispered, lifting Keith’s hips up so he could press the tip of his cock against his asshole. “I want to fuck you her now…” He pressed Keith down a little. “Is this position uncomfortable?”  
  
Keith blinked and then shook his head, pressing down on his cock for him, tilting his head back when he felt his cock slowly sliding into his ass. He felt him stretching his ass, a small burn but the good thing was that Keith was horny and wanting Shiro in any hole, even if that meant just sucking the guy off. He needed Shiro, desperately, like a bitch in heat. His heat wasn’t for a while considering he had one a few weeks back. He was excited about this. He was excited to feel his cock sliding in and out of his body, and Shiro did it slow enough that could feel the drag of the head every time he slipped out of his body.  
  
And Keith began to slowly move his hips, eyes sliding shut as he ran his fingers through his own hair. He moved his hips nice and slow as Shiro fucked up into his ass, Keith feeling hotter than ever before.  
  
“We can fuck wherever you want…” Keith whispered to him. “I love it when you fuck me in different positions, and I love being fucked in multiple different places…” He closed his eyes as he circled his hips, his legs keeping him up the more the other fucked up into him. “Shiro… Shiro…” He let out shakily. “Fuck me whenever and wherever you want. I don’t care… Show up at my house and I’m there? Let’s fucking fuck.”  
  
Shiro gripped at his hips nice and hard, bruising him really. Keith seemed to not care about bruises and marks. He seemed to like them the more the other did it, which gave Shiro the ammunition he needed to continue with his bruising grip. He was moving him while he moved his hips. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into Keith’s shoulder. Keith was a panting mess now that the other was getting more into his movements, appreciating the fact that Shiro was trying to give Keith more than just sex. Some intimacy was lovely, especially since he was his sex partner.  
  
No emotions… None… It was actually hard for Shiro.  
  
Shiro’s movements never stopped, not for one moment, until finally, he came deep inside of Keith, Keith making an absolute mess of his own body with his cum. It felt so fucking nice to feel Keith tighten up around his cock once again, causing Shiro to tremble and shake underneath his body as he rubbed Keith’s cute little cock as it was slowly softening. Keith was whining, swatting his hand away due to the overstimulation, and then he huffed when he heard Shiro growl at him and bite gently into his shoulder. He then turned Keith around, staring into his eyes as he sat him on his hips, and huffed.  
  
“We are fucking everywhere and you’re going to like it. Tonight, you’re going to be fucked until you can’t take it anymore.”  
  
Keith hummed in response, “I like that idea.”  
  
And he did. He liked the idea a lot, so much that he took on the challenge the other had given him. Keith was sore as hell afterward, that was for sure. Shiro had declared they fucked everywhere the night previous, and Keith didn’t think they would keep to the idea, but he was shocked to find out that they did it as much as they could. While Keith could never regret it, he hadn’t expected to sleep over in this lavish… Mansion. He found himself snuggling into heat, eyes closed as he groaned and whined whenever he would move. Shiro was warm against him, hot to the touch even, and as they laid on a rather soft blanket, pillows behind their head, bodies on the ground with another blanket over them, Keith realized where the fuck he was.  
  
They were on the floor, in a living room, and somehow Shiro managed to get them comfortable enough to where the ground didn’t feel like it was hard but it was soft and… And comfortable. This feeling made Keith sigh happily, snuggling even more into Shiro as he pressed kisses to his chest. They didn’t make it too far on their adventure. They fucked up against walls, on the stairs, and eventually into the living room where Keith… Somewhat passed out afterward? He remembered it, vividly, but he also remembered slightly of Shiro saying that he would get them blankets and they would sleep there so Keith wouldn’t have to move so much.  
  
What a gentleman.  
  
“You awake…?” Shiro hummed, running his cool metal fingers through his hair. “I’m sorry we slept on the ground… I just didn’t think I would be able to carry you. You make me weak, Kogane. You really do.”  
  
Keith purred at that, wrapping a leg around his waist as he nuzzled into his neck a little. “Good…” He whispered into his ear. “That’s what I want. I want to make you weak. I want to make you my bitch.”  
  
Shiro shivered and growled at him. “It’s the other way around. Know your place or I’ll make you know yours.”  
  
Keith could only laugh, running his fingers through his hair. “Alright, alright…” He then pressed a kiss to his lips. The moment was intimate, too intimate, and yet he embraced it like the warm blanket around his body. He snuggled in as close as he could, wrapping his leg around his waist and pressed his body closer. He loved the feeling of Shiro’s hard body against his own, yet some parts of him were incredibly soft and made Keith want to rub them all day long.  
  
Ah, Keith was growing attached already. It has been a few weeks since they started their little adventure, and while getting to know Shiro here and there when they were able to was nice, he didn’t know if he could go along with the full-blown relationship aspect of things. Thinking about it was hard. He had to wonder and think about all the ‘what ifs.’ He had to think about the many different possibilities that could come from being in a relationship with Shiro. He could have anything he’s ever wanted. He could have Shiro buying him shit, having him come live with him, and even letting him quit his job, but then Keith thought about how that could ruin him in the end.  
  
It could be his downfall; his inevitable doom.  
  
For now, Keith could only think about their future, weird relationship. He could only think about fucking Shiro and occasionally going out with him and seeing the world from a different perspective. While Shiro was just a part of his life that showed him something, he could be so much more, yet Keith was holding it all back. He was trying to hide from his feelings, hiding behind his self-doubt and wondering. He was hiding behind the fact that he was a stripper and despite all his confidence there will always be those comments hanging over his head. Was that all Shiro thought about him? No… He surely wouldn’t keep fucking him if that’s all he thought about, and yet that was all Keith could think about as he snuggled up to him and felt the other press against him a little harder.  
  
Shiro wanted to fuck him this morning. Of course. Morning wood was a thing, after all, and there was only so much time to hide it until finally something was said.  
  
“Again?” Shiro hummed, but he ran his fingers through Keith’s hair. “Unless I used your body too much last night? I don’t mind ignoring it…” He smiled warily, wondering what Keith’s response would be.  
  
And Keith shook his head, smiling warmly as he pressed his hands to his cheeks and grinned. “Nah. I can go for another round.”


	3. Miscommunication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is shocked at what he experiences after his heat when he thought everything was okay.

The day after their little mansion parade, Keith had a fun time resting. It was the fact that Shiro was pampering him, apologetic to the fact that he might’ve gone a little overboard, that made Keith realize he was somewhat infatuated with this man. He tried to ignore these feelings going on deep inside of him, realizing that maybe sex was just the only part of the deal and that Shiro would never want someone like Keith to be his partner possibly for life. He was thinking twelve steps ahead while Shiro thought one. This was how Keith always thought in situations where he fell for a man in some sort of way. There was something in the way of Keith’s thoughts, though.   
  
But was this falling, or was this just infatuation and nothing more than that?  
  
Keith left the next day after a long time of resting, feeling slightly better. He wasn’t used to having a whole night filled with pleasure considering he went for one round with people and then he was done with them. Shiro had shown Keith so many different sides of him, ranging from soft to rough, and Keith could actually tolerate it. He found himself loving it, even thinking about the many different sides of Takashi Shirogane. Shiro had seemed like a man who had nothing but class, and considering he had been a virgin before all of this, he would have thought he would have been more vanilla, but he was wrong. They talked about things, about how their experiences were with one another, and Keith was realizing more and more that there was something deep inside of him that he couldn’t quite understand.   
  
And he continued to think about it the more they talked, the more they fucked.   
  
Keith found himself gazing longingly at some of their conversations, some more sexual in nature than others, but he was wondering if this was really going to turn out well in the end. Why was there this anxiety residing deep inside of him? He shook it off and decided to look through their conversations a little more, only to blink when he saw that had received a text from Shiro.   
  
**[Shiro]:** _Get dressed, baby. I’m taking you shopping._ _  
_  
Keith widened his eyes the moment he read it, quickly dressing up to find something to throw on. He put on his floral romper, slipping on a pair of thigh highs and his boots. He knew he was trying too hard, but he could care less. He wanted to wear something Shiro bought him for once, and he knew that Shiro would appreciate it.   
  
The moment Keith heard the knocking at the door, he got up and rushed to it, nearly crashing into the door when he tripped over the rug. He breathed and then smiled towards the alpha, biting down on his bottom lip as he eyed him carefully.  
  
“Hey there,” Shiro smiled and pulled him close. “You look ravaging…”   
  
Keith chuckled and pat his chest. “Come on, Shiro.” He then ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m actually looking forward to this, especially since you’re going to buy me more shit. I need more shit.”   
  
Shiro rolled his eyes and ruffled up his hair. “Alright.”   
  
  
The drive to the mall was filled with singing and laughter, more so Keith singing and Shiro listening to his voice. When Keith realized this, his face was flushed, and he had quickly stopped his singing, but Shiro had urged him to continue. God, this man was a dream.   
  
The moment they arrived at the mall and went through the doors, Shiro was immediately being dragged off to Keith’s favorite store. Keith first wanted to go to Hot Topic to see what was new and to see if anything he wanted to buy the last time was still in stock. He knew the manager, she always hooked him up when he needed it. He walked around and took a look at everything, gawking at a few things and grabbed them, Shiro not protesting because he was honest with his word. Keith could already tell the man was going to spoil him and not let Keith turn down this offer. Keith didn’t want to be a greedy fuck, but when someone is offering you something amazing, he has to take it.  
  
Shiro meant a lot to him. He didn’t want to upset him.   
  
After Hot Topic, they headed to Spencers. Keith sure did hope that he wasn’t scaring Shiro off yet, but he seemed honestly interested in everything, especially the back section of Spencers. Of course… Keith shook his head at it and decided to pick a few things out. Keith noticed that Shiro seemed to like it when Keith wrapped his arms around his arm, and Keith loved it. He liked being able to cling to his warmth wherever they went, even though they weren’t a real couple. It was nice…   
  
Shiro finally dragged Keith to one of the standard clothing stores, deciding to pick out a few things for Keith that Keith would look pretty in. Keith actually liked Shiro’s sense of fashion and let him do all the deciding. He was cute when he was thinking to himself, putting on this face with a slight pursed lip in deep thought. God, Keith felt like he was walking on clouds. Shiro knew just how to make him feel right in many different ways.  
  
“How about this? You look amazing in red…”  
  
Keith nodded his head. “And black. Don’t forget black.”  
  
Shiro chuckled and nodded his head, picking out a few more things and then dragged Keith along to the jewelry section. Oh fuck. Shiro was going to get super expensive on him.   
  
“Shiro… You don’t need to buy me jewelry--”   
  
Shiro rolled his eyes and then ruffled up his hair. “We are getting you something nice, baby, then you are going to try on a lot of things for me, okay? I want to make sure I got your size right.”  
  
“You did, but you really don’t need to do this-”  
  
“Let me spoil you, Keith.”   
  
Keith huffed, “Fine.”  
  
Shiro wrapped his arm around Keith’s waist and began looking through things. Shyly, Keith pointed out a necklace he liked, and Shiro immediately nodded his head. He got it without hesitating, a big smile on his face when he saw Keith’s face light up. Keith liked that Shiro was this generous… He needed to appreciate him a little more.  
  
Keith hummed when he dragged Shiro off to one of the dressing rooms and decided to dress pretty for him and show him. No sex, no teasing; just Keith showing off his clothing and making Shiro whistle. Keith felt the confidence bubbling up inside of him, and he felt like he had made Shiro spend way too much when he realized how much he had tried on. Holy fucking shit.   
  
Keith was expensive.  
  
With their hands and arms full of bags, they headed off to the food court. Keith and Shiro were both starving and decided to try out some two-minute pizza, which smelled fucking amazing. They decided to feed each other some of their pizza when they wanted to, laughing at how Keith was a messy eater at times even though he was pretty as hell, and Shiro grew to appreciate how cute Keith was acting around him. They were… Comfortable around each other.  
  
It soothed Keith.   
  
Keith hated it the moment he ended.   
  
But at least it didn’t end quickly. It ended with a hot and intimate kiss, one they shared against Keith’s door, nearly fucking each other right there, but Shiro had other things to do, and Keith had a job to get to soon.   
  
\---  
  
They spent more time together, experimenting with each other, sometimes fucking all night after a day together. When Keith would work, Shiro would find himself at the club and staring at wandering eyes, snarling whenever someone else other than Keith approached him. They knew he had no interest in them, especially since he had become a regular and was known to fuck Keith in a dressing room here and there or in one of the private rooms just to relieve some of the stress that was building up.  
  
But during the day their relationship had become more tasteful. Shiro would take Keith out to the mall and buy him the most expensive lingerie, and clothing money could buy, and even helped Keith online order a few things to be shipped to his mansion so he could take it to Keith later on. He helped Keith with his wardrobe, livened it up a little, and made sure that the poor male got everything the world could offer. Keith appreciated Shiro’s efforts and would always reward him with things, especially sex, but sometimes an attempt at a home cook meal and then sex. That was their foundation and… Keith felt himself wanting to change it. He didn’t like the whole ‘sex is everything’ aspect of their relationship as time went by, especially after a month and a half of dealing with it. While their sex adventures slowed down, they were still there and empowering.  
  
He wanted something more out of Shiro. He needed something more out of him…  
  
They spent days eating out at expensive restaurants or diners. Keith showed Shiro places he would go when he had literally no money and nothing to go off on for the week. Sometimes, just for being an omega, he would get free food and treats to show that he was adorable and he needed to eat since he was already so thin. He showed Shiro the most intimate of places, yet he felt that Shiro only thought of their relationship as a sexual one with a little friendliness. They were just fuck buddies, just fuck buddies, and Keith didn’t want it to be just like that. He wanted something different and something new to their relationship. He wanted to be his lover, his boyfriend and wanted no one else to touch Shiro.  
  
Keith knew that he was the only one touching Shiro and fucking around with Shiro because he spent most of his time with him when neither of them were busy or out with friends. He knew because Shiro tended to send pictures of what he was usually doing to show that he missed Keith and wanted to be with him, some of the texts having a more sexual context to them. Some of them being soft and sweet, bugging Keith and his thoughts on why the fuck did his heart always beat faster when he spoke to Shiro and looked at him or heard him say something soft and sweet to him. This was how their relationship was. Keith was confused, and Shiro wanted sex. Or was it the other way around? Was Keith kidding himself into thinking that he wanted Shiro in such an intimate way yet he was using it as leverage for sex? Was his heart pounding a weird sexual thing?   
  
Keith wished he could understand what his own body was doing and what his own mind was thinking. He wished he could understand what he wanted… But Keith couldn’t understand himself and never has understood himself. There was something wrong with him mentally, and he needed to figure it out before things get messy and he does what he usually did - leave. He didn’t want to leave Shiro for himself being so complicated, knowing it would confuse him, so he was trying to figure his shit out before Shiro was done with him...  
  
Time ticked on by and Keith felt a slow in the texting. Shiro seemed more distracted by things, and while Keith had to build up the courage to ask Shiro to spend his heat with him, he didn’t and ended up spending it alone. He had texted Shiro before everything went down and he couldn’t think clearly, expecting Shiro to say something sensual in his own way and offer to help Keith out, but no. He received a short and harsh, “Okay.”   
  
It… It was heart-wrenching. **  
  
[Keith]:** _hey i’m so fucking tired and sore… i guess i went a little too hard on myself.  
_**[Keith]:** it felt really good though and now i’m ready to blissfully and peacefully sleep without the urge to grinf myself down on a hard dildo. _  
_**[Keith]:** i wish i spent my heat with you…  
  
...Five hours later and Keith received nothing.  
  
**[Keith]:** _I used all the toys you bought for me. I also slept for five hours. I hope you’re doing okay._   
  
...Another four. **  
  
[Keith]:** _Shiro…?_  
  
Usually, Shiro responded to him quickly and efficiently no matter what he was doing. Keith never found himself to be the type of guy to get worked up over something like this, especially when the something like this was over a guy he met at his place of work. Keith found his heart stopping when he realized that Shiro had read the messages and yet said nothing, even the one he most recently sent was read quickly but nothing was said back. It hurt him, wounded him even, but Keith sent one final text to see if Shiro would read it instantly and not respond. **  
  
[Keith]:** _Maybe we can meet up tomorrow and get some milkshakes? I usually have a craving for a milkshake right after a heat. It’s pretty weird, but I love me some milkshake. You knew that though. I told you this…_  
  
And nothing but an instant-read and no reply. It really fucking hurt now, so bad that tears swelled in Keith’s eyes, finding himself choking on air as he received nothing from the one person he actually was falling for. He pressed a hand to his mouth, eyes snapping shut as he tried not to sob. He hated sobbing. It was gross and unnecessary to him. Why did he need to cry out his feelings when it was pointless and did nothing but make him feel gross afterward. In a gay panic, he grabbed his phone again and called up one of his friends so he could stop himself from anxiously texting Shiro. He couldn’t be saying anything to him right now.   
  
“ _Hello…?_ ” A tired, raspy voice said, yet it was soft. “ _Keith…? What’s… What’s wrong…_ ”   
  
“Lotor I… I just… I can’t… Breathe…” Keith mumbled through the phone, gripping at his chest tightly.   
  
“ _Is it about this… This Takashi guy? Keith… Is something wrong? You sound like you are crying…_ ”  
  
“No… I… I’m not crying. I’m not. I promise you. I don’t cry. You know I don’t cry. Pidge knows I don’t cry. You all know I don’t fucking cry!” Keith closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. “I should’ve called Pidge. I know her more than you, but she would have told me that she knew this would have happened all along. I love this guy, Lotor. I have never felt this feeling before, but I love this guy…”   
  
Keith could hear shifting on the other end and a soft sigh. He felt nervous.   
  
“ _Keith… Listen… I’m sure everything will figure itself out eventually. Calm down and think about it for a moment. Maybe it’s all a big misunderstanding and he will end up contacting you soon. I’m sure. Doesn’t he work a job like I do? For days I sometimes do not respond to others because I am up to my head in work. It’s early… You should go back to sleep. I’ll call you later, okay?_ ”  
  
Keith closed his eyes. “Okay…” He whispered. “I’ll talk to you later.” He hung up.   
  
But those thoughts still swarmed his head as he gazed towards the phone. He read over his texts with Shiro, over and over again, and realized all the sweetness had been gone. There was nothing there anymore. Last week they were okay, but they were slowly diminishing into little conversations that Keith felt so awkward during. Shiro still showed that he cared until Keith asked him to spend his heat with him and Shiro had declined because he had a work project.  
  
Why…?  
  
Keith knew that Shiro had some sort of feeling towards him. Shiro expressed it many times when cuddling up to Keith and treating him like a God who deserved the whole entire world. He wondered where that all went in such a short amount of time. Who was feeding him the lies he has been fed? Who was showing him that Keith wasn’t a good person after all and just wanted him for his money? Keith wasn’t like that… Keith had standards and he wouldn’t just fuck anyone twice or three times and so on. Keith had a name for himself, yes, but that name had long been forgotten when he met Shiro. That name that he had made of himself was put in the past with the rest of his shitty memories.  
  
Keith knew Shiro was invested in his work, and he knew it had been messy getting involved with a virgin. He didn’t realize Shiro did love him in his own little way, and finding out would be harder now that the other was completely ignoring him. Perhaps he blocked his number without thinking about it? Maybe it was a mistake that he had decided to keep him away from him? The more Keith dwelled on it, the worse his feelings became. His heart ached, chest tight enough to the point where breathing was nearly impossible.   
  
The small sense of calmness was gone.   
  
Keith thought that offering himself up while he was in heat to Shiro would show that he did want him as more than just a sex partner. He wanted him on an emotional level, but he understood when Shiro said that he had a work thing to do so he couldn’t be gone for a whole week. Was that work thing over or was he still doing it? New questions were beginning to form, drowning out other ones, until finally, Keith realized that the answer to all his problems weren’t the actual answers to them.   
  
Keith absolutely loved Shiro, he did. Now he was fucked and he didn’t know what the fuck to do about it, because now the one person he has ever loved in his life wanted nothing to do with him. It was the bane of his existence.   
  
**[Keith]:** _You probably have me blocked, but I wanted you to know that I realized my feelings for you when I asked you to join in on my heat. I love you, Takashi Shirogane, and I wish I had realized it sooner._


End file.
